1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an estimating device and a vehicle motion control device using the same, and particularly to a method of estimating various kinds of values concerning a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a controller for controlling the motion state of a vehicle for the purpose of enhancing the driving stability of the vehicle. For example, JP-A-2002-293226 discloses a controller for selectively applying a braking force to proper wheels on the basis of the forces applied to the vehicle during cornering and a controller for controlling the steering angle of the rear wheels in accordance with the travel state of the vehicle. The forces applied to the vehicle during cornering or the travel state of the vehicle can be estimated on the basis of various kinds of predetermined values concerning the vehicle, specifications, etc.
However, the predetermined data, etc. may be different from the actual values because of the number of occupants or the presence or absence of a load. In order to enhance the reliability of the control, it is important to correspond various kinds of values concerning the vehicle with the actual values.